fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent of Cyberspace
Agent of Cyberspace ''(エージェントサイバースペース Eejento Saibaasupeesu)'' is a subspecies magic formed from a lethal combination of Archive, Weakness, Lightning Magic, and a variation of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts It is used by the Chief Commander of Sin to great effect as a method of both direct attack and stratagem implementation. The magic - known as AoC for short - has been titled Magic of the New Era due to it's usage of several aspects of technological systems, ranging from an advanced Archive variant dubbed Hyper Archive to the creation of mechanical wonders that tower over any battlefield. The huge variation in the magic gives Commander Smith extreme respect among mages throughout Sin, and there are many stories as to why and how he developed this magic, ranging from he was taught it by a legendary spirit to he himself is a spell of the magic, used by the real him as his representative, in order to keep himself safe. This mystery enhances Aaron's reputation across the country. While Smith is the only confirmed user, rumours say he has several apprentices. Description The four different 'sections’ within the magic are enhanced versions of the four magics AoC is made up of. While the simple fusion of four magical disciplines should not increase their power to such a degree, meshing them together correctly can produce a level of power never seen when the magics are separate. The Weakness used within the Agents of Cyberspace it's formed through the bolting of dark green electricity, which forms the machinery upon reaching it’s destined target. These devices all contain a computer of some sort, and are powered by Scrolls, the Archive operating system Aaron created. These creations can temporarily transform sections of themselves back into the green electricity, to change the function of certain parts, or dodge attacks. This version of Weakness has been named the Heel of Achilles, the ultimate weakness. Scrolls, the operating system of these computerised machines, was painstakingly programmed piece by piece on the Archive section of AoC. This Archive has been named by Aaron, as mentioned earlier, as Hyper Archive. This is because he sees it as even transcending the impressive power of Super Archive, and all the evidence agrees totally with his opinion. Hyper Archive has been seen transforming computer science terminology into powerful spells that affect the real world as easily as they change the virtual world within. This virtual world is under Aaron's complete control, and he can - with a ''hug''e amount of effort - drag his opponent there. Once done, Aaron almost has a guaranteed victory. It is possible for the opponent to break out, if they can overwhelm Aaron's magic power. The Lightning Magic uses the same dark green lightning mentioned earlier, but much more powerful. Inside of the virtual realm that is stored within Hyper Archive, the laws of physics are bent slightly in order to create an infinite motion generator. This engine creates huge amounts of electrical power, which is used to power Aaron's creations. However, he can also use it as a direct attack, manipulating it at will.The electricity formed is slightly inferior to standard lightning magic, able to be overpowered by it's standard counterpart, but the utter amount of electrical bolts that can be controlled simultaneously make it just as dangerous. When the electricity gets inside an existing piece of technology, Aaron can enhance its capabilities and even change it's function entirely. Aaron can also use the electricity to create circuit-like seals in the air - a form of Divine Authority Magic Seals that he calls the Vulcan Seal Style. The seals work by dragging a 'natural' phenomenon from inside of the virtual world in to the real world. Each seal is numbered and has a code name, which mainly serves as an intimidation tactic. Each of the seals has the most pompous and ridiculous name he could think of, while not making them too long to say mid-battle. In fact, every seal has two names: one for when Aaron knows he has enough time to say it fully, and one that is merely a couple of words. The amount of seals Aaron has constructed is incredible, and only possible due to the accelerated training time he had in the virtual world. Spells Trivia * Originally called Moonlight Gunslinger, and owned by Franek12354. When I found the page, it was empty, except for some writing, which said: ** "I guess I will have to delete my own articles by myself... Edited and Deleted by me - Franek". *** After more research (I went on his user page) I found out the account had been deleted. The name of the magic gave me inspiration, and I began to build on it from there. Deciding I didn't need Perchan's permission to take over the page of a deleted account, I began editing. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts Category:Lightning Magic Category:Archive Category:Archive Magic